


An Apple A Da- No, A Banana- Okay, It’s Something About Fruit

by LiviaWavern14



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hakyeon is a Good Leader, I don't know what the timeline would be or what the specific comeback is, I feel like we don't give Taekwoon enough credit, Jaehwan has sprinkles...aegyo sprinkles, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Possessive!Lee Hongbin, Sanghyuk is a growing boi, Snacks & Snack Food, Taekwoon is a little thief, They are hungry teenagers/young adults, Why is that an alternate universe tag only?, Wonshik is both a good friend and a terrible friend but in the best way, but only about his drinks, but yes I have made him into a messy eating machine, who is obsessed with banana milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: "Oh! You're eating a banana! Good. It's why I bought them.""It makes me healthy. Just this. Nothing else necessary. I'm healthy now.""So a banana a day keeps the doctor away?""Pretty sure the doctor would run away of their own volition before taking on my problems."





	An Apple A Da- No, A Banana- Okay, It’s Something About Fruit

 

* * *

 

 

Hakyeon was exhausted. It wasn’t hard to believe, what with the group’s comeback in full swing and a demanding schedule to keep up with. But Hakyeon decided to take advantage of this short break for himself and go to the convenience store. It might not have been a night off, but two hours of dance-instructor-approved rest before being back at practice couldn’t go astray.

  


Except Hakyeon was not resting and not relaxing, but getting food for the other members. Sanghyuk in particular, given how much he had grown in the past few months. Hakyeon was not going to be surprised when Sanghyuk finally hit his head on the van ceiling even while sitting. The kid’s torso was getting long enough for it.

  


But Sanghyuk never mentioned being hungry or complained about his growing pains. Hongbin joked sometimes about Sanghyuk wanting to eat when it was really himself, but Hakyeon knew that there was a kernel of truth to Hongbin’s request when Sanghyuk remained silent.

  


So, after _everyone_ whined at least once about being hungry, Hakyeon decided to head straight to one of the nearest convenience stores and get something for munching.

  


Leaving the store with two bags, Hakyeon regretted his choice not to drag another member pick up food with him. He did feel proud of his haul, certain that this time no one could complain even jokingly about going to the store only for himself. Hakyeon only bought two cases of banana milk on a food run _once_ \- Hakyeon groaned. Banana milk. He forgot his goddamn banana milk.

  


Sighing deeply, Hakyeon quickened his pace, hoping to drop things off in time to get just one carton, just one puny carton after all that struggle. One, paltry-

  


“Ah, hyung!” Hongbin groaned from the mirrored corner of the dance room when he saw the man enter. Hakyeon looked up from the door way where he set the bags down, concerned. “Why didn’t you tell Jaehwan-hyung and Wonshik you were going to the store! Now we have too much food!”

  


A happy voice rang out from the now visible bounty from the younger members’ trip, “No such thing!” Taekwoon said, surrounded by the plastic carnage, “I’ll eat it all. Hyogie, did you want these?” Tossing a clear container of gimbap out of the bag he was rummaging in, Taekwoon made a noise of discovery.

  


Jaehwan began to cry to the approaching Hongbin about Taekwoon stealing his chocolates. Hakyeon watched the proceedings for just a moment before he looked to Wonshik and smiled hopefully. “Did you happen to get banana milk?”

  


Wonshik laughed and gestured to a nearly empty bag abandoned by Taekwoon. “Hyung, you must think I’m some kind of monster.”

  


“Well to be fair, I’m pretty sure Jaehwannie was the buyer, yes?”

  


“Hyung! Can we eat now?” the subject of their conversation asked, throwing out aegyo like confetti.

  


“Yes, Jyanni, we can start,” Hakyeon agreed, patting the main vocal on the neck gently and guiding him back to the food. Hakyeon continued as the six all began to settle, “I bought some more things for you all, so don’t worry about running out of food.”

  


Hongbin cracked open the Pocari Sweat Hakyeon bought for him before looking up at the group balefully. “No one is taking my drinks.” His gaze dared all five men to try him. Wonshik grabbed the sausages from the same bag, and everyone giggled at Hongbin’s laser focus on the action.

  


Turning to his left Hakeyon saw Sanghyuk actually starting with the fruit for once. “Oh! You’re eating a banana!” he started, not withholding his surprise. “Good. It’s why I bought them,” he continued proudly, though at his leaderly thoughtfulness or Sanghyuk’s healthy choice, no one cared to ask.

  


But that didn’t mean Sanghyuk couldn’t run with the statement. “It makes me healthy!” he decreed, holding up the half peeled fruit like a torch. “Just this. Nothing else necessary. I’m healthy now.” Sanghyuk pretended to bite into it, making a happy “Nom” noise.

  


Taekwoon refused to look up from his hoarded cheese sticks, lightly smacking away Hakyeon’s attempts to plunder the pile. Hongbin and Jaehwan looked on with amusement as Wonshik asked, “So a banana a day keeps the doctor away?” while the mass of food became more and more scattered like broken ships at sea, each person passing things around in a content whirlwind.

  


Sanghyuk bit down on the banana for real, leaning his weight back onto his free hand, replying, “Pretty sure the doctor would run away of their own volition before taking on my problems.”

  


Hongbin feigned distress. “Hyuk-ah, don’t you mean Taekwoon-hyung? He’s the one who won’t stop eating seafood after all.”

  


Laughter erupted from everyone except a slightly embarrassed Taekwoon, who decided to steal a piece of chicken from Hakyeon’s salad. Hakyeon hardly registered the theft as he was trying to shove more protein to the youngest. “Hyogie, I bought the bananas for everyone as a snack, not a real meal. Eat some of the gimbap set at least, please? You haven’t even opened the package yet.”

  


“Yes, hyung, I will eat the gimbap and the sausages and the chips, now get back to your salad before it’s completely in Taekwoon-hyung’s stomach.”

  


“Yah! Daegun-ah!”

  


Wonshik paused before putting the successfully pilfered and surreptitiously opened drink to his lips. He looked to Hakyeon across from him with confusion. “Hyung, did you go the store on the corner near the jajangmyeon restaurant? We didn’t see you.”

  


Hongbin and Sanghyuk threw napkins at the rapper in mockery (though Hongbin's aim may have been more precise given the stolen beverage in the other man's hands) from opposite sides of the circle. Jaehwan looked at the man next to him, shaking his head in faux-disappointment. “Won- _Shik_! You’re a bumpkin. There are three convenience stores in just a two block radius from here. Hakyeon-hyung likes the one near the printer store, remember?” Wonshik leaned on Jaehwan but laughed at himself.

  


Hakyeon cooed, “It’s okay Ravi-yah, we still love you and promise not to kick you out of the group.”

  


Hongbin snorted, choking on his rice. Taekwoon rubbed the younger man’s back, but disagreed, “A bit early to do that. We haven’t even had LR’s second comeback yet. I need him for his mind. THEN we can think about getting a replacement rapper. Think Ilhoonie would be interested?”

  


“Too short. Hyuk and N-hyung can take over rapping.”

  


This time everyone’s laughter rang out, melding into the night and the warm atmosphere the group had attained.

 


End file.
